


Red Dawn

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Gen, post ending game, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Prompto's thoughts about dawn





	Red Dawn

Prompto, Pov.  
I run with all the energy, which I have in my legs to get to the appointment with Ignis and Gladiolus on time to see together how the work of the reconstruction of the city of Insomnia proceeds.

The city was slowly reborn and the streets had begun to swarm with life and sounds

.A little boy tells his mom, as they walk together holding hands - This morning I woke up to see the sunrise and it's a wonderful sight. The sky turns orange, pink and light blue, while slowly the sun rises -

My legs get stuck, while the heart begins to hurt time I hear that word, I think of you and your sacrifice.

Every time I wake up too early and watch the sun rise I think of your sacrifice, Noct.

You died to bring the light back to Eos, while we are still alive, but with a terrible wound in the heart, and two last tasks to be completed

.The first is to bring the world back to its splendor and the second to tell everyone about your story and that of Ardyn to make sure that never again such a tragedy can once again be repeated.

Sometimes during the night I wake up and hope to find myself traveling with you, Ignis and Gladiolus and to immortalize with my camera.

But it will never go like this, is not it Noct?

And every dawn thinks of it to remind me of the truth and to hurt my heart every Alba that in my eyes no longer has the colors that the boy has described to his mother, but is only red.

Red like the blood you shed to save us and Eos.


End file.
